Classic Concentration
This is chronicaling the successful 1987 version of Concentration called Classic Concentration. Game format Two contestants faced a computer animated game board consisting of 25 numbered squares. Behind those numbers were matching pairs of prizes. The hidden prizes cover up a rebus puzzle which the contestants try to solve. To start the game, two puzzle pieces were revealed at the start. Later shows gave no head starts. On a player's turn he/she picked off two numbers at a time. If the numbers he/she picked uncovered a match, he/she won the prize and revealed pieces of a puzzle. If he/she doesn't match, control of the board goes to the opponent. Special Squares Also hidden on the board were special squares that affected game play. * Wild Card - This was a very special square which if uncovered, caused a automatic match. When one was uncovered, another number on the board revealed the natural match; so therefore three or more pieces were revealed instead of two. When the show started, there were three on the board and if two were found in the same turn, the contestant won a $500 cash bonus; if all three were found in the same turn, the contestant won a $1,000 cash bonus. Certain games in later shows had just one wild card on the board; so the $500/$1,000 cash bonuses did not apply. * Take! - When matched, that gave the contestant in control the right to steal one of his/her opponents' prizes if he/she had any or save the "Take!" for a later time. It was absent for the first few months but then after November 11, 1987, the Take One Gift squares now called simply "Take!" returned. At first only the green cards were on the board, but later shows also featured red Take! cards. The Takes had to be matched by color. * Cashpot - This premiered in 1989. When matched, this allowed contestants to win a mini cash jackpot which started at $500 and grew $100 for every day it's not won. * 5 Bonus Car Seconds - Only shown in the second game, when if matched, the contestant had a chance to add five additional seconds to the clock in the bonus game. ---- The first player to solve the puzzle kept all the prizes & bonus cash and went on to play the bonus game for a new car. Bonus Game In the bonus round instead of 25 numbered squares, the winning contestant was faced with 15 numbered squares. Behind the numbers were eight brand new cars. Seven of them will match each other while one car will not match, this acted as a decoy to distract the contestant. The winning contestant's objective was to match as many cars as they can within the time limit; the time was 35 seconds plus 5 for every bonus round loss. If he/she can match all seven cars before time ran out, the winning contestant kept the last car matched. Returning champions In the beginning of the run, the player who solved the rebus went to the Winner's Circle while the loser was eliminated (except in cases of an interrupted game, when the losing player would return to play in the next match as the "challenger"). On July 4, 1988, the format was changed into a best-of-three match, with the first player to solve two rebuses winning the match and playing the bonus game. Unlike most game shows that tend to straddle when playing a best-of-three format, Classic Concentration had each match and bonus game fit into one complete show. The first game was split over the first two segments, with the second (and possibly) third game taking up the third segment. The bonus round was played during the fourth segment of the show. From July 2, 1990 until the end of the run, contestants played the bonus game after solving a puzzle, and would be eliminated from competition after losing two games. Tournament of Champions Starting in 1988 and continuing annually until the end of first-run episodes, there was a Tournament of Champions. Ten contestants who won the bonus round in the shortest amount of time were invited back to play for a more upscale car and an extra bonus prize -- depending on the year, either a trip around the world or $10,000 cash. Two contestants compete for the same show, playing two front games. For the first show only, the winner played the bonus round with the clock counting up. If the contestant was able to clear the board within the time limit, their time became the new "base time" (e.g., if a contestant cleared the board in 29 seconds, all future contestants had to complete the round in less time to be eligible to win; the clock counting down in all other cases). At the end of the tournament, the contestant who completed the bonus round in the shortest time kept the car they nominally won, plus won the additional grand prize. Trivia The panel flip sound from is used on many Saturday Night Live game show sketches as the ring-in sound. It was also heard on Trivia Trap and the 1989 version of Now You See It. The Face-Off buzzer sound from Family Feud was used in a Speed-Up round. Merchandise Board Game Pressman published an edition of the Classic Concentration home game in 1988. 6003_pd1303794_1.jpg Computer Games Softie released two editions of Classic Concentration in 1988. 778347-clcoc60f.jpg 976288_143633_front.jpg Prior to this, it was re-released in a Classic Concentration/Card Sharks double pack. Mage2.jpg In 2007, Mumbo Jumbo released a new downloadable version of Classic Concentration just simply called Concentration with newer puzzles and prizes. 41ydG11p6oL.jpg concentration1320x240 (1).jpg concentration_screenshot1-1.jpg cmmscreen1.jpg concentration11.jpg cmmscreen2.jpg concentration_screenshot3-1.jpg 51+8Iyz83KL.jpg 51bEpvQGhvL.jpg cmmscreen3.jpg Prior to this, boxed Purple and Blue versions of the game were released for some retail stores in 2007. (NOTE: Their played almost exactly the same.) 51Ei0NeTprL.jpg 61Q0c6WzuvL.jpg Video Game An NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) port of Classic Concentration was released by Gametek in 1990. 2361222-nes_classicconcentration.jpg Book In 1991, the book "CLASSIC CONCENTRATION: The Game, The Show, the Puzzles" was written by puzzle designer Steve Ryan (and plugged on the air). This book showcased 152 full color rebuses designed from the Classic Concentration TV show with the first 48 of them simply showing the entire, exposed rebus and the other 104 showing a partially revealed game board, followed on the next page by the entire rebus. The book also showcased a lengthy Concentration history and an introduction by executive producer Mark Goodson. 513-6lRmTTL._SX260_.jpg iOS Games In 2012, Siba Style Studios released an unlicensed Classic Concentraion like game for the iOS devices. It was originally called Memory, Pictures & Puzzles then it was retitled as Concentration with Friends later in 2013. 665190_20120327_640screen002.jpg 665190_20120327_640screen003.jpg 665190_20120330_640screen001.jpg 665190_20120327_640screen001.jpg 665190_20120327_640screen004.jpg 665190_20120327_640screen005.jpg screen480x480.jpeg Links [http://www.mumbojumbo.com/game/Concentration1/prod550029/sku540042 Official Website for the downloable PC game of Concentration courtesy of Mumbo Jumbo] [http://itunes.apple.com/us/app/concentration-universal/id503956942?mt=8 Concentration app site] Photos CC1.png CC2.png CC3.png CC6.jpg CC7.jpg CC8.jpg CC9.jpg CC10.jpg CC5.png CC11.jpg CC12.jpg CC13.jpg CC4.png Video Other Versions Concentration (1973) Concentration (1985 pilot) Category:Concentration Category:Game Shows A-M Category:NBC Daytime Category:1987 Premiere Category:1991 Ending